A Prime problem
by Lynx Traveller
Summary: What would happen if all Megatrons/Primes/Galvatrons/Primals from all continuities got together in the one place?? Pray to Primus you never have to find out! (Hopefully I'll be co-authoring this with Albedo, only time will tell) and plz R&R!


Disclaimer: Until I buy 33% of Hasbros shares and have enough say to have them continue the original Transformers universe (including BW) then I don't own Transformers.

Well, this is the first chapter of what'll (hopefully) be a great series. The concept of multiple Primes/Megatrons meeting has been done before, but to my knowledge, not to the magnitude that I/we will be taking it.

I apologise for such a short first chapter. The reason is that Albedo and I are hopefully gonna co-author this fic. I've written about 6 more pages after this, but these will need to be re-written if Albedo and I do co-author it.

If not I'll just continue it my way, either way it'll be continued for a few chapters at least.

………

Dawn -- somewhere in the Atlantic

Year: 1990.

Starscream was pacing and was generally in a bad mood.

That in itself wasn't new, but the circumstances surrounding 'why' were.

Megatron was hatching another stupid scheme, a fact Starscream was quick to point out, but aside from that, the plan was almost foolproof; the jet couldn't fault it, and that was making him very very annoyed.

"Stupid Megatron. Stupid Plan."

"Starscream, if you haven't got anything constructive to do, go annoy someone else."  
"What's the matter Megs? Afraid I'll find something wrong in your plan?"  
"You wish."

"Give me time Megatron, I'm working on it."

Megatron set down the sonic screwdriver and turned to his second.

"Time indeed."

"Your plan is stupid. You want to send the Autobots a microsecond forward in time so that they'll be out of your hair forever."

"And?"

"You're basing your assumption entirely on the theory that time is linear, and that they'll stay that micro-second ahead."

"Time is not as direct as that; they'll leave an imprint on history. Whilst the Autobots that you send ahead will be gone, they will leave traces that we will catch up to a microsecond after you throw the switch. Your plan won't solve anything. Besides. From their perspective, they'll only be a microsecond behind your plans. They'll stop you."

"They'll stop our future selves you mean."  
"And what happens when 'we' pass through that instant in time? Their victory will filter through to us and then they'll always have a microsecond lead on us."  
"All right. Assume you're correct. What would you suggest? That we send them into the past?"

"So that they can mess with the timeline and erase our existence? I think not."

"Forward then."

Screamer smiled to himself, it was a minor victory, but he could work on it.

Idly, he began to wonder if anyone else throughout history had thought of this plan, and more importantly, had it worked?

…

Cut to:

Dawn -- somewhere on prehistoric earth.

Year: 3 million years ago.

Terrorsaur was fuming. Megatron had beaten him to a pulp this morning because he was sitting in his throne.

But as dense as the flyer was, he could see potential in Megatron's latest plan.

With the time machine that Megatron was building had potential; if the ambitious Pred had control of it he would be able to go back in time and wipe Megs out for good.

Of course, it had to be built first, and Terrorsaur wasn't insightful enough to see that his immediate revenge was hindering his leader.

Still, it felt good to denounce Meg's plans.

"I think this plan is stupid."

"You've said that 26 times."

"27 My Queen."

"DON'T CALL ME QUEEN!"

"YES MY QUEEN!!!"  
Megatron threw a spanner at the ant, knocking him back into Waspinator, who was only just dragging himself out of the CR tank.

"Why Univerzzze hate Wazzzpinator?"  
"Anyway, your plan won't work."

"Now it's 27."

"28 Royalty"

Megatron ignored the ant, "If you're so adamant that it won't work, what would you suggest?"  
"Your plan is to send the Maximals back a microsecond in time to get them out of your hair."

"Yes?"  
"Whilst technically this will work from our perspective, it gives them just that little bit more time to stop us. All our hard work that we would put into our plans would be instantly undone by them"

"We'll just have to hope that our past selves can handle them."

"You haven't managed it yet, why should your past self be able to?"

Terrorsaur instinctively ducked as the blast sailed over his head.

"You might have a point though. What would you suggest? That we send them forward in time?"

"No way. I really don't want to be an old grey Pred when a bunch of Maximals in their prime show up."

"Very well, the past then.

Terrorsaur turned away so that Megatron couldn't see him smirk. 

In a rare moment of insight, the prehistoric reptile realised that Megatron was about to solve his problems; he only had to make sure that Megatron went with the Maximals.

He couldn't help but wonder though if anyone else in history had thought of this plan, and if they did, did it work?

…

Cut to: both times.

Starscream/Terrorsaur threw themselves flat on the ground as the Megatron/Megatron inadvertently crossed the wires up due the distractions that they were causing.

Megatron/Megatron tried to pull the power core, but the time field had already begun to destabilize.

Both Megatrons futilely tried to shield themselves with their arms from the transwarp explosion.

………

Well, what'd you think?? Leave a review and tell me. Again, sorry for the short post, I might rewrite what I've got to cater for both of us anyway, just to give a speedy upload to the second chapter.


End file.
